


P ZQAE TQR

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Alan Turing - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, alex lawther, christopher morcom - Freeform, jack bannon, the enigma, the imitation game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher and Alan sneak out of their houses one night and go off into the woods for some stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P ZQAE TQR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [P ZQAE TQR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475780) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



“Christopher!” Alan hissed, glancing over his shoulder as he dashed after the boy. “Are you quite sure we won’t be caught?”

The older boy stopped suddenly, causing Alan to stumble and nearly fall. The moonlight shone off of Christopher’s chocolate brown hair as he appraised his younger classmate. “I’m positive. It’s nearly midnight, and curfew is at ten. No one will come looking in these woods at this hour. Now, come on.”

He set off again at a slightly slower pace, checking every few seconds that Alan hadn’t turned back. Alan followed obediently, all fears of being caught gone. If Christopher was positive that no one would find them, then that was good enough for him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Christopher finally stopped and sat down. They were in the middle of a small clearing now, about a mile away from the nearest building. The grass was soft and comfortable. Alan sat down beside Christopher, looking up to the sky. It was a rather warm winter evening: unusually warm for the beginning of February. It felt more like mid-spring. Winter Term was almost over, and then they’d go home and not see each other again for 2 long, lonely weeks. The thought made Alan frown, glancing over at Christopher.

“What?” Alan asked. Christopher had been staring at him, eyes sad. “What is it?”

“Just thinking about how long it’ll be before we see each other again after Term,” Christopher smiled half-heartedly. He turned suddenly, coughing into his shirt sleeve.

“Your cold isn’t getting better,” Alan remarked, brows furrowed.

“It’s still winter, Alan,” Christopher replied with a smile to the boy. “But come on. I didn’t bring you all the way out here to talk about my ailments.”

“What did you bring me here for? I got your note saying to meet you outside Sherborne Abbey, but it didn’t say why.”

“You worry too much, Alan,” Christopher laughed. “I just wanted to spend some time with you before… before Term ends.”

For several minutes, the boys sat in silence, gazing up at the sky. Millions of stars were spread out before them, twinkling. It’s strange, Alan thought, that all these stars could be burnt out but we don’t know it.

“You see those stars that make a kind of K shape?” Christopher asked suddenly, pointing up to the heavens.

“Yes,” Alan replied after a moment. “Why?”

“That’s Taurus, the bull. The story behind it is that Zeus had fallen in love with the beautiful Princess Europa. One day, she was taking a stroll with her companions on the seashore. He suddenly appeared among them as a white bull, but he was so gentle that they weren‘t afraid. Europa and her friends gathered flowers and made garlands which they hung around his neck and then Europa climbed upon his back. Then, the bull plunged into the sea and swam away with her. When they reached the island of Crete, Zeus revealed his true identity to her.”

“Interesting,” Alan smiled at his friend. “I didn’t know you knew astrology so well.”

Christopher laughed, turning to Alan. His laughter died as they gazed at each other silently. After several moments, Christopher leaned in slowly to Alan, keeping his gaze. “Alan, I very badly want to kiss you,” Christopher breathed into Alan’s neck. Alan shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath on his suddenly chilled skin.

Alan turned slightly, meeting Christopher’s gaze once more. Christopher’s eyes flickered from Alan’s eyes to his lips and back again. Impossibly slowly, Christopher closed the distance between then, tentatively pressing his lips to the younger boy’s.

Alan turned even more toward Christopher, fisted hands resting in his lap. He didn’t know what to do or how to react- if they got caught… He kissed him back, harder, one hand pushing Christopher’s head toward him. Christopher smiled at Alan’s boldness, meeting his fervor.

Christopher’s tongue traced Alan’s lower lip. Alan gasped at the sudden intimacy, giving Christopher a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. His tongue was confident, claiming every inch of Alan’s mouth as its own. Alan’s tongue met his hesitantly. When Christopher didn’t protest, he pushed his tongue further back into Christopher’s mouth.

Christopher sucked, hard, on Alan’s tongue. Alan gasped and bit down on Christopher’s lip, causing Christopher to moan. He pulled back, eyes darker and more…

Alan gulped, returning his hand into his lap. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re distracting me, Alan,” Christopher whispered, voice gruff.

“I- what?”

Christopher blushed slightly, looking down into his own lap. “Alan, I don’t know how far you’ve ever gone before, but I really want to- you know-”

Alan felt an odd tingle in his stomach. “What are you saying, Christopher?”

He looked up suddenly, eyes shy but strong. “I want to make love to you, Alan. I don’t have much time left, and-” His voice broke off, and he looked away.

“Chris, what do you mean?” Alan asked after a moment’s pause.

“Oh, you know, before Term ends. I don’t know if I’ll have the courage when I- I return- to, you know…” Christopher gestured around helplessly. Alan looked down, deep in thought.

“That was my first kiss. I don’t have any experience. I’m afraid that I wouldn’t be able to- you know- satisfy you… in that way.”

Christopher smiled weakly. “Oh, Alan, you worry too much. I’m still a virgin, if it makes you feel better.”

Alan looked up sharply, blushing. “How far have you, you know-?”

Christopher blushed as well. “Before I knew you, there was this bloke named Jock… I, you know, erm- sucked his cock.”

Both boys blushed even deeper. “Did you… like it?”

Christopher shrugged. “It was alright. Jock sure liked it, though.”

Alan looked at the ground, mind racing. “So… do you want me to do that to you?”

Christopher laughed nervously. “I… if you want to… yeah.”

Alan looked up sheepishly. “Okay then… what do I do?”

Christopher blushed. “Well, first I need to take my trousers off,” he said hesitantly.

After a second’s hesitation, Christopher stood and pulled down his trousers, laying them neatly on the ground next to him. He next pulled down his briefs, blushing furiously. Even in the dim light, Alan could see the pink tint to his pale face.

Alan gulped, allowing himself to look down.

Christopher’s cock was soft. Christopher himself looked away, blushing. Alan stood and walked to Christopher, sinking hesitantly to his knees. He looked up helplessly at the older boy.

“What do I do?”

Christopher looked down at Alan, face still bright red. “I dunno… kiss it, maybe? Stroke it?”

Alan slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to the middle of Christopher’s shaft. His fingers hesitantly kneaded his balls.

Alan looked up, fingers still moving. “How was that?”

Christopher smiled. “Just fine. Now, kiss the tip.”

Alan’s other hand grasped his soft cock as he kissed the tip of it, allowing his tongue to flit out briefly.

“Swirl your tongue around it now.”

Alan did so, fingers still nimbly massaging and rolling Christopher’s balls between his long fingers.

Christopher let out a small moan, cock beginning to harden. “Take me in a bit further, Alan. That’s it.”

Alan slowly let Christopher’s cock into his mouth, being careful to not scrape him with his teeth. He had about half of his partially erect cock in his mouth.

“So wet… and warm… Relax your throat,” Christopher breathed, hands grasping Alan’s shoulders like they were his lifesaver. 

Alan meant to ask, ‘How?’ but it instead came out a muffled “Hnnngh?”

Christopher moaned, cock twitching. “Christ, Alan… I dunno. Lower your jaw.”

Alan now took all of Christopher’s fully erect cock into his mouth. His tip was just barely pressing against the back of his throat.

“Now let me out and pump my shaft with your hand,” Christopher sighed, tilting his head back.

Alan slowly released Christopher’s cock, wrapping a fist around his wet shaft just as he’d said and running it up and down his cock. His fingers had frozen during the last few minutes, grasping his balls gently between three fingers. His own saliva acted as a lubricant as he stroked Christopher’s long, hard arousal. It was an action he was familiar with, but only by himself, when the other boys in the Lyon house had fallen asleep.

Alan could feel his own cock beginning to harden. He leaned forward and took his shaft into his mouth again, this time more quickly and expertly. He looked up at Christopher as he sucked gently. Christopher gasped, reaching down and fondling his own balls. Alan reached around Christopher and let his hands rest on his behind, sucking harder now.

“Bob your head,” Christopher commanded, voice breathless. He tugged and squeezed his balls roughly. Alan let him in and out just as instructed, sucking even harder. He unzipped his own fly and let his erection spring free from his briefs, stroking himself roughly.

Christopher moaned, hips bucking forward with every suck, pressing Alan further into his crotch. Alan nearly gagged as Christopher thrust himself roughly in and out of his mouth.

“Alan, I- I’m going to- oh, Alan,” Christopher groaned. “Al- Alan- shit!”

Christopher pulled out of his mouth suddenly, turning away from Alan as he came. Great spurts of cum gushed from him as he panted, resolutely not looking at Alan.

Alan sat back on his haunches, tears welling in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? “Chris, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Christopher fell to his knees, both hands over his mouth and eyes closed. “I’m so sorry, Alan. So sorry. I didn’t think- I wasn’t responsible enough- fuck, I’m so sorry,” Christopher whispered, voice muffled behind his hands. It looked rather as if he was praying.

“What is it? I’m sure it’s going to be fine-” Alan started, tears running down his cheeks now. He had never seen Christopher lose his calm and cheerful composure like this before.

“No, it’s bloody not!” Christopher turned suddenly, eyes flashing angrily. “I had one job. One bloody job! If the headmaster knew… I’d… he’d…” His anger faded away quickly as tears filled his eyes and spilled over. “Why did it have to be me?” Christopher whispered to himself, running his hands through his hair.

Alan turned away, biting his lip as another tear fell to the ground. “It’s okay, Christopher. No one will ever know. It’ll be our secret. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, ever.”

Christopher laughed suddenly, but it was a bitter laugh. “I can assure you that I won’t tell anyone. Not in this lifetime, at least.”

Alan looked over at Christopher curiously, but he just coughed violently into his elbow. When he pulled away, a strand of blood stretched from his lip to his shirt sleeve. “Lovely. Perfect. Another shirt ruined.” He wiped his mouth across his sleeve, yanking off his shirt and turning to Alan. “Well, now it’s your turn. I’m not going to suck your cock.”

Alan stood cautiously, mind reeling. He was completely dazed. What the bloody hell had just happened? “What should I-?”

“Take off your clothes.” The commanding Christopher was back; the only traces of his brief breakdown was the tearstains streaked down his face. “Then get on your hands and knees.”

Alan did so, face going warm and pink. No one had ever seen him before… what if Christopher was disappointed, or just decided to leave him here? He tugged on the cool grass, feeling extremely exposed. He felt Christopher walk around him and bend down to Alan’s face.

“Spit into my hand.”

“What? Why?”

“Just… do it.”

Alan clenched his jaw, building up enough spittle to spit into Christopher’s palm. Once he had spit, Christopher went back around Alan and knelt down directly behind him. He rubbed his wet palm across Alan’s behind, spreading his cheeks and inserting his first finger inside Alan.

Alan squeaked at the sudden intrusion, hips bucking. Christopher put one hand on his hip, holding him still. He moved his fingers around in circles, slowly loosening Alan up. Just when it was starting to feel comfortable, he added a second finger.

“Ahh,” Alan moaned, whether in pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure. Christopher circled around him much the same. He slowly spread his fingers apart. “Stop, please!” Alan cried out, trying to move away, by Christopher’s other hand held him firmly in place.

“Shh. You’re doing great, Alan. You’re doing so good. It’s almost done,” Christopher muttered soothingly, spreading his fingers wider and wider and Alan thought surely he was going to tear in half- and then his fingers were gone.

Alan let out a small whimper, surprised that he was disappointed.

Christopher slowly pushed his tip into Alan, both hands grasping his hips. “Oh, God, Alan,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking tight…”

Alan took in a shallow breath, trying to stay upright. His bottom was on fire… but it felt so good… Christopher pushed in farther and farther, impossibly far, until Alan could feel his balls against his behind. His tip was putting pressure in just the right place, and Alan squirmed uncomfortably, just wanting Christopher to move.

Christopher gyrated his hips, circling himself inside Alan. Alan squealed softly, arms nearly buckling under him. Christopher slowly pulled out, letting Alan accustomed to the alien feeling. When he entered him again, this time it was more urgent- more forceful. Alan heard himself make some ungodly noise, but wasn’t sure what exactly it was.

Again, all too quickly Christopher was pulling out of him. This time, however, he thrust in again, roughly, slamming himself into Alan. He pulled out just as quickly and did it again. Alan groaned as Christopher slammed again and again into him, hitting just the right spot. His own cock twitched and ached, pressing against his naval.

In and out, in and out, Christopher plunged into Alan, nails digging into his hips. Christopher was breathing obscenities mixed with admiration. The hot, wet sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the clearing. One hand left Alan’s hip and snaked around, grasping his arousal.

Alan moaned wantonly as Christopher began jerking him off in time with the thrusts, his hands firm and expert. He could feel his undoing coming very quickly and, based off of the staggered breathing and thrusts coming from Christopher, he was too.

“You’re. So. Fucking. Hot. I. Want. To. Cum. Inside you. So. Fucking. Badly,” Christopher grunted with each thrust.

With one last slam into his prostate, Alan cried out, feeling his balls constrict as he came into Christopher’s hand. He felt his behind clench as he did so, eliciting a low, carnal moan from Christopher. He pulled out quickly and, judging by the loud, uncontrollable moan that sprang from his mouth, Christopher found his release as well.

Alan collapsed onto the grass, arse throbbing as he came down from his high. He could hear Christopher panting heavily behind him.

“God, I’m going to miss you, Alan,” Christopher said, a smile in his voice. He coughed again wetly. Alan sat up at long last, pulling on his trousers and blazer as Christopher did the same.

“Chris, I- I need to tell you something-” Alan began, hesitantly, heart racing. Christopher’s face flashed a look of pain so briefly that Alan thought he’s imagined it.

“We need to get back to the houses,” Christopher said cheerily, as if he hadn’t heard Alan. He turned and walked back into the woods, and Alan reluctantly followed.

“I love you,” Alan whispered so softly that Christopher didn’t hear him. He was several meters ahead already. “Christopher… P. Z.Q.A.E. T.Q.R.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fictional story takes place on approximately February 8, 1930. Holiday (again, fictionally) began on February 12.
> 
> In real life, Christopher Morcom died on Ferbruary 13, 1930. That, however, remains unchanged here.


End file.
